Love, Love, Love
by Kim Mi Cha
Summary: Apa cinta itu menyakitkan? Yang kutau, Cinta itu indah. –Jongdae. Tapi terkadang cinta itu juga menyakitkan. –Baekhyun


Author :

Kim Mi Cha

Rate :

T

Genre :

Romance

Friendship

Length :

Chaptered

Cast :

Kim Jongdae

Byun Baekhyun

(akan bertambah mengikuti alur cerita)

Disclaimer : Fict ini murni berasal dari pikiran dan khayalan saya hingga saya menyalurkannya disini. Cast resmi milik tuhan~

Annyeong! I'm newbie here ^^

So please give your review ne? it's give me spirit for the next Chapter. kamsahamnida... :) /bow/

Warning : BL/Yaoi. Don't like? Just read. Maybe you'll like it then haha.

ENJOY ~~

Summary : Apa cinta itu menyakitkan? Yang kutau, Cinta itu indah. –Jongdae

Tapi terkadang cinta itu juga menyakitkan. –Baekhyun

_Jongdae POV_

_"Yak __babo!, apakah kau akan benar-benar meninggalkanku? Kau gila? Belajar di China tidaklah semudah di Korea. Mereka sangat ketat terhadap murid-muridnya. Apa kau yakin akan bersekolah disana?"_

_"Memohonlah kepada appa dan eomma mu agar kau tidak jadi dipindahkan ke Beijing… Apa perlu aku yang memohon pada mereka?"_

_"Dengan siapa aku menghadapi hari-hari gila ku disekolah ini jika kau pindah? Babo__...! kau adalah sahabatku yang paling gila…"_

"Aishhh jinjja!" aku mengacak rambutku kasar. Kata-kata Baekhyun selalu terngiang dipikiranku.

"Aku juga tidak menginginkan ini! Tapi mana bisa aku menolak kemauan orangtuaku! Aish!" Aku menenggelamkan wajahku dibawah bantal sambil menggeliat kasar diranjangku.

Ddrrttt drrttt

Ponsel ku bordering, Baekhyun menelponku.

"Wae geurae?" jawabku malas.

"Yakk babo! Apa kau tidur? Akan kubunuh kau jika kau terlambat menemuiku sore ini. Apa kau lupa eoh?" suara Baekhyun agak meninggi. Ya begitulah sifatnya.

"A…Ani… Mana mungkin aku lupa. Sebentar lagi aku akan keluar" jawabku asal.

"Baiklah. Awas saja jika kau terlambat." Lalu sambungan telepon terputus.

"Sebenarnya aku lupa. Untung saja kau menelpon" kataku pada ponsel yang sedang kupegang.

Ketika teringat suara Baekhyun yang meninggi tadi, aku langsung meletakkan ponselku dan segera berganti pakaian. Karena masih musim dingin, aku memakai baju tebal dan syal hangat sebagai pelengkap agar tak kedinginan.

Kuhidupkan mesin mobilku secara perlahan. Satu menit kemudian aku berangkat ketempat dimana aku dan Baekhyun sering menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Sekitar satu kilometer dari tempat itu, terjadi kemacetan yang sangat parah karna ada insiden kecelakaan disana. Dalam 10 menit mobilku hanya bergerak paling jauh 200meter saja. Kulihat arloji ditangan kiriku menunjukkan pukul 4 lewat 13 menit. Aku terlambat hampir 15 menit.

Ketika melihat ada sebuah restoran yang letaknya hanya beberapa meter dari posisiku, aku langsung masuk kesana dan memarkirkan mobilku. Aku akan berlari secepat yang aku bisa.

Aku tak memikirkan rasa lelah yang kurasakan, yang aku ingin hanyalah secepatnya bertemu Baekhyun. Gerbang sekolah pun terlihat. Aku segera masuk dan menuju ke taman belakang dimana aku dan Baekhyun sering sekedar mencari ketenangan dan sesekali mengganggu pasangan yang sedang bercumbu mesra ditempat sepi itu.

4.30 KST

Kullihat Baekhyun berbaring dibawah pohon besar. Akupun mendekatinya.

"Kau terlambat 30 menit" ucapnya dingin.

"Ini bukan kesengajaan. Tak jauh dari sini ada kecelakaan… jadi… aku…"

PLTAK!

Jitakan Baekhyun mendarat mulus di kepalaku.

"Yak! Kukira kau sudah pergi tanpa memberitahuku. Babo! Kau membuatku takut" Baek mempout kan bibirnya.

"Mana mungkin aku melakukannya. Aku tak sejahat itu." Aku duduk dibawah pohon besar itu diikuti Baekhyun.

"Tapi aku sering membacanya di komik. Seseorang akan meninggalkan orang terdekatnya tanpa memberitahu. Alasannya adalah agar orang itu tak akan sedih." Dia menunjukkan komik yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempat dia duduk.

PLTAK!

Sekarang giliranku yang menjitaknya.

"Kau kira aku percaya? Mana ada drama seperti itu didalam komik yadong yang kau baca!"

Baekhyun hanya terkekeh.

Beberapa saat kemudian keadaan menjadi hening hingga Baekhyun membuka percakapan lagi

"Kudengar sekolah-sekolah di China sangat jarang ada murid yang berasal dari Korea. Kalaupun ada, pasti dia keturunan China atau telah lama tinggal di China. Pendidikan di China sangatlah keras" Baekhyun menatap kosong, pikirannya entah kemana.

"Ya! Apa kau menghawatirkanku? Aku bisa menjaga diriku…" aku menepuk pundaknya hingga dia tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kau tahu? Setiap menjelang ujian akhir sangat banyak pelajar disana yang bunuh diri karna stress. Hanya tidak lucu jika kau mengikuti hal itu karna kau tertekan."

"Aku tidak seperti itu"

"Bagaimana jika disana kau tidak mempunyai teman?"

"Aku sudah belajar bahasa mandarin sejak 3 bulan yang lalu… Aku yakin bisa menyesuaikan diri"

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan besok? Hari terakhir mu sekolah disini"

"Sama seperti hari-hari biasa. Memang apa yang berbeda huh?"

"Apa kau berharap ada sesuatu yang spesial?"

"Tidak"

"Lalu?"

"Tetaplah bersamaku sampai aku pergi"

DEG!

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak. "Baiklah" jawabnya singkat

Baekhyun POV

"Kenapa ini harus terjadi? Disaat aku mulai mencintaimu, kau malah akan meninggalkanku" aku menendang kaleng minuman yang tak berdosa, namun kuanggap itu menghalangi jalanku.

"Aku takut… jika kau meninggalkanku, aku tak terbiasa jika kau tak bersamaku" aku memasuki mobil lalu melajukannya dengan kecepatan diluar batas. Pikiranku melayang entah kemana.

Jujur, aku frustasi. Haruskah dia pergi? Lalu siapa yang akan mendengarkan keluh kesahku setiap hari? Siapa yang akan menemaniku untuk mengerjai orang-orang yang berpacaran ditaman belakang sekolah? Pada siapa aku menangis jika aku sedang ada masalah? Tak ada oranglain yang kupercaya selain Jongdae. Kim Jongdae. Sahabatku sejak kecil yang postur tubuhnya sedikit lebih tinggi dariku, wajahnya sangat manis, selalu ceria, dan suara tingginya yang dapat merusak gendang telinga orang jika dia berteriak. Tapi entah kenapa aku bisa mencintainya.

Sampai dirumah, aku mebanringkan tubuhku di ranjang yang nyaman. Pikiranku kembali memutar percakapan kami tadi sore.

_"Apa kau berharap ada sesuatu yang spesial?"_

_"Tidak"_

_"Lalu?"_

_"Tetaplah bersamaku sampai aku pergi"_

Hanya 5 kata. Tapi aku sangat senang mendengar kata-kata itu. Dia memintaku tetap bersamanya.

5 kata itu membuatku makin mencintainya. Shhh apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku mengacak rambutku kasar. Benar-benar frustasi. Besok adalah hari terakhirku bersama dengannya?

_"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan besok? Hari terakhir mu sekolah disini"_

_"Sama seperti hari-hari biasa. Memang apa yang berbeda huh?"_

_"Apa kau berharap ada sesuatu yang spesial?"_

_"Tidak"_

Tiba-tiba aku mendapat ide. Aku akan membuat pesta kecil-kecilan untuk perpisahan jongdae. Karena aku ketua kelas, aku memiliki semua nomor teman-temanku. Aku mengirim pesan singkat kepada mereka semua…

Jongdae POV

Entah kenapa hari ini aku begitu malas untuk datang kesekolah. Tapi aku harus tetap sekolah. Ini adalah hari terakhirku bersekolah disana.

Ketika memasuki kelas, tak ada yang berbeda. Sama seperti biasanya.

Aish! Apa yang aku pikirkan? Aku tak boleh berharap mereka akan menangisi kepergianku. Memangnya aku mau kemana? Aku hanya pindah sekolah.

"Babo! Selamat pagi" Baekhyun lah yang menyapaku dengan panggilan yang katanya adalah panggilan sayang. Panggilan sayang macam apa jika dia selalu mengataikku bodoh?

"Wae?" jawabku malas. Aku duduk disampingnya.

"Semangatlah! Lihat ini…" Baekhyun mengeluarkan banyak kertas beraneka warna dari laci mejanya. Kemudian ada beberapa kotak, dan… coklat?

"Ige mwoya?" jawabku polos.

"Aish babo! Ini semua dari yeoja-yeoja fans beratmu." Baekhyun mengoper semua itu ke mejaku.

"Eh? Semua? Bagaimana mereka bisa tau?" aku melongo tak percaya.

"Tak tahukah kau bahwa selama ini kau memiliki beberapa sasaeng fans yang selalu mencari tahu tentang dirimu? Aish benar-benar tidak peka"

"Benarkah? Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan pada kertas-kertas dan hadiah ini?"

"Bacalah. Bisa saja ada yang menyatakan cintanya padamu"

"Baiklah"

Aku membaca satu persatu surat-surat itu. Membosankan.

_Oppa! Aku akan selalu merindukanmu! Aku Shin Min Ah dari kelas 2F. saranghae oppa~~~_

_Jongdae oppa ! Kyaaaa kenapa harus pindah? Aku sangat sangat menyukaimu_

_Oppa! Aku ingin mendengarkan kau bernyanyi lagi… Karna aku akan merindukan suara indahmu itu…_

_Apakah oppa akan pindah? Jangan lupakan aku ne? – Choi Se Ra-_

"Apa-apaan. Bahkan aku tak pernah melihat wajah mereka. Bagaimana bisa aku takkan melupakannya?" umpatku pada surat-surat itu.

"aku baru menyadari ternyata aku termasuk pria idaman wanita…" lalu aku masukkan semua surat dan hadiah itu kedalam tas.

"Apakah diantara mereka ada yeoja yang kau sukai?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Aku mengambil salah satu surat yang melampirkan foto si pengirim. "Yeoja ini sangat manis. Tapi aku tak mengenalnya." Jawabku

Baekhyun hanya ber Ooh ria

Jam pelajaran pun dimulai…

Baekhyun POV

_"Apakah diantara mereka ada yeoja yang kau sukai?"_

_"Yeoja ini sangat manis. Tapi aku tak mengenalnya."_

Meskipun kau tak mengenalnya, tapi kau tertarik padanya. Tahukah kau? Aku sangat sakit mendengarnya. Kau menyukai yeoja. Harusnya aku melupakan perasaanku padamu dari dulu.

Jongdae-ah, aku tak menyesal mencintaimu, meskipun aku tau ini salah. Aku akan berusaha menutupinya. Biarlah aku yang memendamnya.

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi

"Kajja kita kekantin" aku menarik tangan jongdae keluar dari kelas.

"ya! Biasanya aku yang selalu menarikmu seperti ini. Hari ini kau berbeda" dia menatapku dengan tatapan aneh.

"aku lapar" jawabku sedikit ber-aegyo

"apa-apaan. Jelas-jelas ini berbeda" dia masih menatapku heran.

"Aku hanya ingin tetap bersamamu. Seperti yang kau katakan kemarin"

"hm… baiklah. Kajja"

Sepertinya dia tidak curiga. Sebenarnya aku cepat-cepat mengajaknya keluar karna rencana ku untuk membuat pesta kecil-kecilan untuk jongdae. Untungnya teman sekelas mau membantuku. Selama kami diluar, mereka akan menghias kelas.

"Letakkanlah ponselmu itu saat sedang makan" tegur Jongdae.

"baiklah" akupun meletakkan ponselku dimeja. Aku sedang meng-sms teman-teman dikelas.

Jongdae POV

5 menit sebelum bel, kami kembali ke kelas.

"Hei lihatlah. Apa yang mereka lakukan disana?" Baekhyun pun melihat kearah yang kutunjuk.

"Entahlah. Mungkin dikelas kita ada yang sedang menyatakan cinta. Makanya ramai begitu"

Karena penasaran, aku melewati kerumunan yeoja-yeoja yang berdiri didepan kelasku.

"Oppa... Benarkah kau akan pindah sekolah? Kemana?" tanya seorang yeoja berambut pendek. Sepertinya dia hoobae jongdae.

"hm..." aku hanya menjawab seperti itu.

Canggung, sangat! Semua orang memperhatikanku.

Akupun memasuki kelas, diiringi Baekhyun dibelakangku.

Deg!

"A-apa yang... k-kalian lakukan?" aku sangat terkejut melihat kelas yang tadi kutinggalkan kini menjadi kelas yang penuh dengan ucapan-ucapan perpisahan diseluruh tembok kelas.

"KIM JONG DAE, SUKSESLAH DI SEKOLAH YANG BARU" itulah tulisan yang paling besar.

"Jongdae-ah, kami akan selalu mendukungmu"

"Jangan lupakan kami"

"Hwaiting!"

"A-ah ne... Gomawo..." kurasakan Baekhyun merangkul bahuku dari belakang.

"Ini semua untukmu"

Mataku mulai berkaca-kaca. Setetes air mata yang mengalir langsung saja kuhapus. "Kyaa Uljima oppa!" sorak salah satu yeoja diluar sana.

"Woah... daebak. Haha" Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk pundakku.

"Apa ini semua rencanamu?" Baekhyun hanya tersenyum.

SKIP -

Jam sekolah berakhir. Ratusan salam perpisahan kuterima. 'sepopuler itukah diriku?'

To Be Continued...

Kyaaaa ~~

Akhirnya jadi juga part 1 nya. Walaupun agak ngegantung. Sebenernya mau ditambahin, tapi takut kepanjangan. Kkkk

Tunggu kelanjutannya di Chapter selanjutnya ne?

Thanks for read... Review Review Review ~ v(^^)v

-Kim Mi Cha-


End file.
